The Gang Plays True Love Game, by Melanie Mackey
by Wish-Chan
Summary: Takes place between Chapter 67 and Chapter 68. Leiyun is the substitute teacher for Sakura's class. How do they pass the time? By playing the True Love Game! This is Melanie's gift to the New Trials Group. S&S and E


The Gang Plays Truth Love Game

By Melanie Mackey

Based on The New Trials of Cardcaptor Sakura, Syaoran and Friends by Wishluv

www [dot] wishluv [dot] revolutionhosting [dot] net / newtrials [dot] htm

"Sakura-chan you made it!" Tomoyo Daidouji, Seijou High's most eligible bachelorette/ice queen exclaimed upon seeing her best friend.

"And not a moment to spare," Chiharu said checking her watch.

"Did you know that there are theories about how one little event can change your life?" Takashi said popping up out of no where. "For instance let's analyze how Sakura was late today. Let's wonder if perhaps she did get up on on time, and get here early. How would our lives be different? It could have resulted in the sun imploding, or the world ending, or zombies coming to life-"

"HOEEE all that if I was on time?" Sakura squeaked squeezing her book bag to her chest.

"So it is true..." Syaoran mumbled "The world really would end if Sakura came to school early..."

"Lies! Lies! Lies!" Chiharu yelled grabbing Takashi's ear and started to drag him away.

"Actually, there actually are theories just like Takashi suggested. I believe it's called the "Butterfly Effect", Eriol said looking at them all from the top of glasses. He was quite amused to see everyone so lively so early in the morning. At least it was something to amuse him since he had not been getting invites to the group's outings. He shot a glance over at this desk mate, who was innocently drawing a sketch of Sakura dressed as little red riding hood and Syaoran as the big bad wolf.

"Oh! The Butterfly Effect," Naoko said coming into class and placing her books upon her desk. "I love that movie!"

Suddenly the class was interrupted by the principle coming into the class. "Students please have a seat. I regret to inform you that Miss Mizuki had an emergency and will not be able to attend class this morning. We were not able to find a substitute on such short notice so please help me welcome Mr. Li who graciously offered to be your substitute this morning."

Sakura's blood ran cold as she saw Li Leiyun walk into the class room. His blue eyes scanned the students until they landed on Sakura. He seemed to smirk at her which only made her blood boil even more.

"I look forward to getting to know all of you," he said bowing, which caused a lot of sighs from the female population of the class.

Once the principle was out of the classroom Leiyun turned to the group of teenagers and turned on his most charming smile. "Let's use this time to get to know one another. Any ideas on some games we can play? How about you Erika? Any ideas?"

Erika, who had been engrossed in painting her nails, looked up bored. "Well this class does love to play truth or dare," she said smirking over at Syaoran who just glared at her.

"Boring, it's been done," said Meilin, who was always ready to give her opinion on anything, "How about never and have I ever?"

"Nope. Can't do that," Kai said speaking up. "That is strictly a drinking game, and sadly there is no alcohol present. In fact, I'm impressed you would know a drinking game Mei-chan. And here I thought you never drank." He said putting an arm around her shoulders.

Quick as lighting Meilin grabbed his arm and twisted it behind is back. "Now you know that I would never lower myself to play drinking games let alone drink!"

"Okay! Okay! Uncle!" Kai exclaimed. Meilin, satisfied, let go of his arm. "You know I like it when you play rough," he purred into her ear only making her turn crimson and start beating him again.

"How about we play the True Love game?" Rika asked quietly.

Many heads turned in her direction. Rika rarely spoke during class and when she did it was only to answer a question.

"Sounds interesting," Leiyun said leaning up against the desk. "And pray tell what does this game involve?"

"Well," Rika said bowing her head a blushing "It's an American game that I learned from my cousin. It's when you take a girl's name, and a boy's name. Then you figure out how many letters they have of the words 'true love' add them up and then you get a percentage of if they are a good match or not."

"Sounds excellent!" Leiyun said clapping is his hands and immediately going to the marker board. "Who shall we start with? Something innocent and fun. How about Akagi Aki and Tomoyo Daidouji," he said writing their names on the bored.

Aki turned ten shades of red while Tomoyo only smiled up at the board without a readable expression.

"Let's see here," Leiyun mumbled "One T...oh four Os."

"I-It doesn't matter what it says anyway," Aki said shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "I mean Daidouji-san and I already discussed things and well-"

"Ah and the verdict is in. Ouch only 24%. Seems like it just wasn't meant to be after all." Leiyun said capping his marker.

Aki sank down in his chair with his mouth hanging open. Just like that it was over. All his chances and hopes dashed.

"There, there friend it's not all bad," Takashi said patting him on the shoulder.

"Oh brilliant suggestion. Let's do Yamazaki Takashi and Chiharu Mihara," he said already beginning to write their names.

Chiharu sat up straighter in her chair and smiled at Takashi who only sweat dropped and sank down in his chair.

"Oh no... that's awful," Leiyun finally said drawing away from board.

"What? What is?" Chiharu exclaimed.

"Well... looks like it's only... 4%."

Chiharu sat in stunned silence. Rika awkwardly patted her leg, but suddenly Chiharu rounded on Takashi. "This is all your fault!" she said grabbing his neck.

"How is this my fault?" Takashi choked out.

"B-Because if your name just had more L's and O's and ohhhh it's just your fault!"

"Hoe! Maybe this game isn't such a good idea..." Sakura said standing up from her desk and taking charge of the situation. "This is only hurting people's feelings and-"

"Sakura just sit down," Syaoran growled pulling on her skirt "You're only feeding his fire."

"No I won't stand to see my friends get hurt," she said glaring down at him.

"Don't worry Kinomoto-san. No need to feel left out. Let's do you next. Let's see who shall I pair her up with? So many choices, but let's just get the obvious out of the way shall we?" And with that he scrawled Kinomoto Sakura and Syaoran Li on the board.

Sakura turned bright red as did Syaoran who immediately dropped her skirt like it was a hot coal.

"This should be interesting," Eriol said smirking.

"Just look at Eron," another girl whispered in class.

"Think we will see another match between Syaoran and Eron?" Another whispered.

"My money is on Syaoran this time!"

"I'm not putting down any money until I see the results."

"And the results are," Leiyun said pausing for dramatic effect. You would have heard a pin drop the class got so quiet. "Wow. Our highest score yet. 45%."

If it was possible Sakura and Syaoran turned even redder. Sakura sat down quietly, and blushed into her lap. She couldn't bear to look Syaoran in the eyes. Syaoran, looking remarkably like his elementary school self, almost bolted from the room but Kai grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Oh no you don't! You are seeing this one out!"

The whole classroom was in an uproar. "See I told you they were meant to be!"

"And here I thought I had a chance with him..."

Suddenly Eron piped up. "Let's not celebrate yet. Do Sakura-chan and myself."

If possible the entire class got even louder.

"Ohohohohoho," Tomoyo laughed loving all this. She excitedly videotaped with rapture and noted to herself to later add this into the Li Syaoran Blackmail Diaries. She also noted to bring over her sketch book of wedding ideas to Sakura's house later.

"I like the sound of that Chang-san is it? Let's see here," with some marks upon the board he came up with his results "And the results are... wow! A new high score 55%!"

Eron smiled triumphantly over and Syaoran who looked like he was about to kill Eron.

"Wow... beaten by 10%... that's rough," Kai said letting go of his shoulders, and patting them instead.

Sakura at this point had just given up, and laid her head upon the desk. All that could be heard was a small "Hoeeee."

"Oh isn't all of this just excellent?" Leiyun said smiling at the class. Let's do another fun one shall we? How about Miss Li and Mister Mizuki," he said writing their names on the board.

Kai hopped up and down excitedly in his chair. "See Mei-chan. This will just prove that we are meant to be, and that you really do love me!"

"You honestly think a stupid game is going to matter?" Meilin said crossing her arms over her chest. She thought this whole thing was just stupid. But she had to admit it was pretty funny seeing everyone's reactions. Her cousin always did have a flair for the dramatics. Almost as much as her boyfriend...

"No you just wait and see! You will see that we are really meant to be-" Kai didn't finish his sentence because Leiyun interrupted with "And it's one of our lowest score yet. Only 23%. Sorry lovebirds..."

Kai's mouth dropped open, and Meilin only laughed patting his shoulder. "Guess you'll just have to wait for an admission for a little while longer."

The game continued, and by the time the bell was about to ring half the class was either at war with one another or screaming on how to make their supposed soul mate fall for them.

"Okay class it's almost time for the bell. Just one last couple who shall it be?"

Everyone looked around until Tomoyo found all eyes on her once more. Tomoyo gripped her camera nervously.

"B-But Tomoyo has already had a turn!" Sakura said lifting her head from her desk to come to her friend's defense.

"Yes but not with Mister Hiragizawa," Leiyun said smirking.

Tomoyo went pale, and gripped her camera. She wouldn't let it show how nervous she was. She couldn't. She couldn't let on that she cared about some little game. Especially after she decided that she was done liking him.

Eriol, as unreadable as ever, only leaned back in his desk.

"You know I have always thought they would make a lovely couple," Rika admitted.

"They would make the perfect couple! Why aren't they dating anyway?"

"I heard it's because Hiragizawa hurt Daidouji and she won't forgive him."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Okay. Let's see what the board says," Leiyun said writing down their names and doing the math. "And we have a new winner at 57%. Congratulations to the happy couple!"

The class turned to look at the ice queen and king. Tomoyo silently turned off her camera and sat it upon her lap. She turned to her desk mate and looked him in the eyes. Blue met amethyst their eye contact was brief before Tomoyo smiled innocently at him. "Care to bet with me once more Mr. Hiragizawa?"

"You do know how I love to bet. Name your price," he said sitting up interested. She ceased to fascinate him. Here the whole class was talking about them, and the rumors were already spreading. But she just sat their calmly and wanted to make a bet with him?

"Your coat. Is it Armani?"

"You always did have a good eye. Now what does my coat have to do with our bet?"

"I bet that by the end of school nothing will happen. No fights and no punches between on our favorite love triangle. That is Sakura, Eron, and Syaoran. Just to clarify so you don't try to find a loop hole," she said smiling more innocently.

"You make an interesting bargain. Fine, I accept. If I win I would love to own your Eriol Hiragizawa blackmail tapes."

Tomoyo didn't even blink an eye. "Deal," she said holding out her delicate hand. Eriol shook it gladly, already envisioning burning those tapes.

The end of the day came fast and all Sakura wanted to do was get home without running into either boy.

"Sakura-chan! Care for a ride home?" Tomoyo asked standing by her limo.

"Oh Tomoyo-chan! Yes please!" Sakura said jumping into the limo.

Tomoyo glanced over her shoulder only to see Eriol walking down the steps in her direction.

"On second thought Sakura I left something in the music room. But please feel free to have my driver take you home."

"Are you, Tomoyo? It looks like it's going to snow," Sakura is glancing up at the gray clouds.

"I'm sure," and with that she closed the door and watched as Sakura drove away.

"Interesting. I should have also specified loopholes. Such as making sure one of the players do not leave. Very well played Miss Daidouji," came a voice from behind her.

Tomoyo only smiled and turned around to face him. "Care to walk me home?"

Eriol gave a small smile before removing his coat and placing it upon her delicate shoulders. He then offered his arm. "I would love to, Miss Daidouji."

"Now Eriol I'm not as mean to take your coat while it's going to snow. I brought this for you," she said reaching into her designer bag and pulling out a very frilly purple coat with a hood that had cat ears upon it. "I was inspired by Alice in Wonderland. I've always pictured you as the Cheshire cat."

Eriol actually smiled and took the coat. He pulled the hood over his head and offered his arm once more. "You really are an interesting girl Miss Daidouji."

And with that Tomoyo took his offered arm and they headed home. "Oh, and Hiragizawa?"

"Yes Miss Daidouji?"

"There is no such thing as the Eriol Hiragizawa Blackmail Tapes."

January 1st, 2012

Authors Note: Yay! My first fanfiction of a fanfiction LOL. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry for any spelling errors I had to type this in a hurry. Happy New Year to you all, and I hope we have an update soon!


End file.
